Logging tools are commonly used in subterranean hydrocarbon wellbores to obtain geological information related to the wellbore. Such logging tools are most often conveyed into these wellbores via a wireline cable using gravity to guide the tools into the wellbore. The wireline cable provides a means to control tool descent and position, to transfer data from a downhole position to the wellbore surface, and to retrieve the tools from the wellbore. Wellbore conditions, such as wellbore inclinations greater than approximately 60 degrees from the vertical, and/or severe washouts or ledges are commonly referred to as tough logging conditions (TLCs) and are generally not suitable for gravity tool deployment by conventional wireline cable means. Such conditions typically require other conveyance means such as a drill pipe, to reach a position in a TLC wellbore where logging is desired. Additionally, or in the alternative, a tractor may be used to assist in the conveyance.
Drill pipe conveyed logging tools often include wireless or memory based logging tools. Such tools are typically either powered by downhole batteries, and equipped with memory devices for storing collected data. Currently, these wireless tools must be retrieved to the surface of the wellbore in order to recover the collected data. Such retrieval is time consuming, often requiring 15 hours or more to complete. Thus, imposing a considerable risk to the logging operation, since it cannot be known if the log was properly performed or the data was properly collected until retrieval is complete.
In spite of the potential risks, there is an increasing desire for drill pipe conveyed logging, driven by increased horizontal well applications and the potential cost savings of logging integrated with hole conditioning runs. Accordingly, a need exists for improved pipe conveyed logging tools and/or techniques.